MrGear
MrGear is a Russian YouTuber who uploads experimental videos and life hack videos. He is best known for his 1,000 degree knife vs blank videos. Experiments 1,000 Degree Knife vs Blank One of MrGear's most popular series, the 1,000 Degree Knife videos are a series of experiments that show how various common items react to a blowtorched chef's knife being cut through them. On December 18, 2016; MrGear uploaded a video titled "EXPERIMENT Glowing 1000 degree KNIFE VS COCA COLA". In the video, MrGear uses the 1,000 degree knife to cut through a bar of soap, a ping-pong ball, a block of cheese, a stack of sticky notes, and several bottles of Coca Cola. It didn't take long for the video to go viral. While MrGear wasn't the first one to come up with this concept, he certainly popularized it, leading to countless other channels to create 1,000 degree knife videos. MrGear has a total of 19 1,000 degree knife videos, most of which have well over 10 million views each. MrGear also discontinued this series in June of 2018 after view counts had went down and the trend had long since ended by then. 1,000 Degree Metal Ball vs Blank Similar to the 1,000 Degree Knife experiments, these experiments use a 1,000 degree metal ball to melt objects by placing the ball directly on top of them, causing the objects to smoke rapidly and eventually melt. The first 1,000 Degree metal ball video was uploaded on December 21, 2016; but didn't start creating a series of them until mid-2018. The ongoing series has a total of 10 videos thus far. Liquid Nitrogen vs Blank This series first started on January 8, 2017. The series consists of MrGear freezing objects using liquid nitrogen, then destroying them using a hammer. Despite its high popularity, the series didn't last long, as MrGear discontinued it on January 23, 2017; only having created 7 videos. Gun vs Blank Another popular experiment series is the gun vs blank series. In these videos, MrGear shoots various items using .22 short rounds in a Flobert Zoraki R1 Revolver. His first Gun vs Blank video was uploaded on March 22, 2017. In the video, he shot through lightbulbs, balloons, and Coca Cola products at point-blank range. After 8 Gun vs Blank videos, MrGear discontinued the series on July 27, 2017. Car vs Blank Another semi-popular experiment series is the Car vs Blank series. This series consists of MrGear running over various objects with his car. The purpose of these experiments are to see how the objects would be destroyed when they are run over by a car. This series is one of his less-popular series, as 2/3 of the videos in the series have yet to reach 1 million views. Tricks and Life Hacks This genre of videos are a collection of MrGear performing various tricks and life hacks, most notably being magic tricks, back to school life hacks, and smartphone life hacks. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: September 17, 2016 *2 million subscribers: October 12, 2016 *3 million subscribers: December 7, 2016 *4 million subscribers: December 24, 2016 *5 million subscribers: January 6, 2017 *6 million subscribers: March 12, 2017 *7 million subscribers: November 4, 2017 *8 million subscribers: May 6, 2018 *9 million subscribers: September 2, 2018 *10 million subscribers: September 18, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Russian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views